Reclaiming Love
by LuthaDie18
Summary: This is my very first fanfic,, so please don't get your hopes up, so this story is an A/U where 18 Mysteriously left Krillin after 8 years of marriege, what happened to 18 and can Krillin win her back? Chapter 3 is up!
1. chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, so this bout to suck real bad ( I hope not but still it's natural for it to be shit )**

 **Disclaimer = I do not own anything Dragon Ball related. Well, apart from a** **few posters**

"We can still be friends though" was the word that 18 said to Krillin before she took of to her new found passion for another man.

"Why?" Krillin asked while feeling tears well up in his eyes and thinking he heard a crack which mostly the sound of his heart breaking, but he didn't get a response as 18 had already disappeared before he even asked

 _"She didn't even say goodbye to Marron, what's wrong with her?"_ Krillin said in his mind, he was right however, but then when Krillin went to Marron's room only to find it to be empty and devoid of all clothing, Krillin realized that 18 has took Marron with her to her new man, he gasped in suprise but thought of it " _I should've known, no wonder she's so casual about this, no wonder she lied to me that Marron's going to a sleepover for a few weeks"_ Krillin mentally scolded himself majorly for his idiocy, tears were starting to appear in his eyes again, the realization of it all went in and Krillin let the tears flow and cried through the entire evening and when night falls Krillin decided to stop scolding and crying just for a few hours because he will be on patrol tonight, he grabs his police uniform and head out with his hoverbike to his outpost.

While on the way, Krillin still can't help the need to cry and wanting to beg 18 to come back or at least give him Marron back even for a few minutes, he looked down on his left hand and saw his wedding ring still in his ring finger, Krillin rode to a small alley, got of his hover police bike and just let the emotion ran as he cried until he ran out of tears because she left him, how smug she told her she's leaving, having told the stories on how she met her new so called lover, how she visit him, how she went to bed with him after the Tournament of Power where she told Krillin she need to go shopping alone for a while _"how dare she? how dare she treats our 8 years of marriage as if it was a game, she had a child with me for Dende's sake, she cared for me when we had our first date, when we got wished back after Buu killed us and she waved at me, when I fought Goku on top of that building before the Tournament, she saved me by kicking Goku's arms away, how did it come to this? was she just pretending to love me? How dare she play with my emotions as if it was a game, maybe it was and Marron's just a valuable prize from that game and I was just too lovestruck to see it"_ Krillin said to himself, he decided from that moment on, he wont open his heart to anyone eve again apart from his friends and daughter as he continued on his was to the outpost and from this day on, he said to himself that he will not be the same man ever again

 **Well that's it for now people, dont worry, I'm planning this to be a multi-chapter and get some POV's of 18 and I already planned a small twist for next chapter, and I promise if get back to this which 70% i will, next chapter will be FAR longer than this one, reviews or critics are really appreciated because i'm just starting this, well see you bloody good fellows next time! :)**


	2. How it Began

**Disclaimer = Yep, still only posters**

18 Flew as fast a she could without even showing any bit of emotion and almost seems like she'd been hypnotized but when she arrived at her place she suddenly snaps out of it and cried " _I'm sorry Krillin, That wasn't me, please take me back"_ 18 whimpered, she wanted to fly back to Krillin but her body keep rejecting her wishes as if her entire body was being controlled by someone. Then someone pushed a button in front of 18 and suddenly she stop crying all together. "Stop being a little girl 18 and follow me" a mysterious man said "Yes Master" was all 18 said before they both went into a lab.

It all started when she went shopping just 2 days before the Tournament of Power to buy that pink tracksuit. When she left the mall to find a small alleyway so that she could fly back home and start their training session with Krillin, her body suddenly went stiff and it feels like when Dr.Gero shut her down form her and 17's first activation. _"No, there's no way he's alive, 17 sliced his head off" 18 said to herself. "_ Well hello there miss Android 18" a mysterious voice called her. "What? Who are you?! What have you done to me?!" 18 snapped. "Now, don't be so hostile I'm just giving you a gift after all" the man said "A gift?" 18 asked furiously. "Yes, now I'm just putting this in your ear" after that the mysterious man put a device into 18's ear then he pushed a button beneath the button that basically paralized 18 and starts commanding _"Now your are going home and forget this ever happened, after you compete in the Multiversal Tournament my miniature spy droids heard during a mission to Capsule Corp you will come to me with your daughter and until then I'll order you otherwise, now go"_ The man said in 18's ear. "Yes, Master" 18 said and then she took of to her home.

After team Universe 7 won the Tournament of Power and used the Super Dragon Balls ( **A/N = I know Team Universe 7 will win because the Tournament itself is chronologically before the end of DBZ so that's why)** they all went to Capsule Corp first to celebrate their victory. While the party's still going, 18 was with Marron after 17 brought her, Goten, and Trunks then thanked them for guarding the island then took of to resume his job, she suddenly heard a voice in her ear " _Now 18 meet me at my lab, alone"_ The voice said. 18 nooded to the voice and got up and say to Marron "Mommy got to go, Mommy has an appointment with a friend" with that she took off without even saying goodbye to the others, even her own husband.

When she arrived at the lab 18 suddenly came to her senses and tried to go back but she was imidietly stopped by the voice in her head again " _dont run 18, come inside"_ then 18 just follow his request and head inside to meet him. "Welcome 18, now I beleive we have some business to talk about so please, go into that room" the man said pointing to a large dome-shaped room much like the gravity room at Capsule corp. After 18 went inside and closed the door, the man stayed outside and observe 18 through a window on the top left of the room and pressed the button on his remote and thus 18 was brought back to her senses. "Huh? Where am I?" 18 said confused "Well it seems you're back 18" the man talked through the microphone thus enlightening the room with his voice "You! Who are you?! Where am I?! and what do you want with me?!!" 18 screamed but she didn't wait for an answer as she flew to the window with full intention of breaking it then suddenly the room went red and she fell to the ground unable to move "Now now 18 no need to be hostile or else I'll be forced to turn the gravity up another 3000 times" the man spoke, 18 just grunted in pain while trying her best to move but it was futile, she can't even more her finger or form a Ki blast. "Now that you're basically paralized I beleive it's time to answer your questions, my name is Dr.Myuu **( A/N = I know you guys hate DBGT but even though it's non cannon but some GT characters can still be used in fics with different backgrouds as they were in that shit series )** I'm Dr.Gero's partner when he started his revengeful research to kill Goku and I was the one who give him the idea to modify humans and stop making androids, so basically I played a huge part at turning you, as for where well this my mountain lab, and as for what I want with you well is just I want to improve what Gero left so I made a mind control button to summon you here and make you obey me so I can improve on you but I have more plans than that" Dr.Myuu explained. "You Bastard!!!" was the only thing 18 screamed at him through the window before Dr.Myuu pushed the button on his remote and commanded " _now you will go home and tell your husband that you just had to pay a debt to a friend and then tommorow you will bring your daughter to me and lie to your husband that she is going on a sleepover to her friends and 4 days later you will leave him all together and lie to him that you have found and slept with another man to make him not follow you so I can work on improving you and enhancing your precious daughter and if you disobey my orders my spy droids will fly to your house and self destruct inside your daughters ear, are we clear?"_ Dr.Myuu spoke into his mind control chip which was placed on 18's ear when he sedate her before the Tournament "Yes...Master" was all 18 said as the door opened and she flew home to get Marron.

"Mommy! you're home!" Marron exclaimed as she ran towards her mother and hugged her "Hey my little Marron" 18 said to her daughter and picked her up to hug her daughter back "one of your friends wanted to have a sleepover with you and the others tonight, he told me so I bring this to you" 18 said to marron "Yes! I want to!" Marron said excited "good we leave now so pack some of your stuff Marron" 18 said "Okay mommy" Marron said in agreement and ran to her room. Krillin came down the stairs in his police uniform and walked towards 18 "Hey babe, you missed the party" Krillin said "I was preoccupied with a debt someone owe me Krillin" 18 explained "Oh alright then, so what's going on? Why Marron's packing her stuff?" Krillin asked "she's going to a friends sleepover" was all 18 said "and who's dropping her there?" Krillin asked "Me, don't worry Krillin she'll be fine" 18 said to her husband "well alright then, give her a kiss for me will you I'm going on patrol" Krillin said as he made his way to the door and got on his hoverbike "Will do" was all 18 said "I love you" Krillin said before he departed towards his outpost "I love you too" 18 replied but Krillin was already on his way.

After Marron packed her stuff 18 picked her up and slowly took of on the way to the lab. While on the way she hit Marron behind the head knocking her out and went full speed to the lab " _good 18"_ Dr.Myuu's voice. When she got to the lab she handed Marron over to Dr.Myuu "Good 18, now I want you to stay here for 2 days and then go to your husband and tell him all that I said earlier" Dr.Myuu ordered "Yes Master". Marron woke up in a strange room with what looks like an operating table, the room was dark and cold "Mommy!! where are you mommy I'm scared!!" Marron screamed she was strapped into one of the operating tables "Mommy!l" she screamed again, tears flowing down her eyes, she was terrified and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a door opened and it revealed 18 and a blue-skinned old man with red hair and beard "Now 18, I've decided to upgrade my control chip so now you are fully aware of what your doing but when I order you still will do as I told and you will have to suffer by watching the artifical concoince take over" Dr.Myuu said "Yes Master" 18 replied _"You bastard! If I ever found a way out I will do to you what my brother did to Gero!!"_ 18's real sefl screamed in her mind but no one can hear "Now 18 slapp your daughter shut and kock her out after so I can start working" Dr.Myuu ordered "Yes master" 18's artificial self replied " _No! Please! not my daugter! Marron!"_ The real 18 screamed inside her mind but still no one can hear it "Mommy! I'm scared mommy, why am I being tied momm.."*SLAP as 18's artificial self interupt Marron with a real hard slap "M..Mo..Mommy" Marron said crying hard then 18 knock her out with a hit to the neck _"Marron... I'm so sorry.. it wasn't me Marron"_ 18's real self internaly cried "Good 18, now fly back to your husband and tell him that you're leaving him and tell him made up stories on how you slept with another man" Dr.Myuu ordered "Yes master" 18's artificial self said " _No.. Not Krillin please"_ 18's real self cried and struggled to regain control or her entire self from her artificial side that Dr.Myuu put in her while she was flying full speed to their house.

 **Well that's it for todays chapter, this chapter was kind of like a prequel but at least the beginning is the aftermath of what happened on 18's half. Well until next chapter good fellows!**


	3. 17

**Disclaimer = OMG I GOT ALL THE RIGHTS TO THE DRAGON BALL FRANCHISE!!!! *wakes up**

Marron woke up still strap into the table when she was slapped mercilessly by her own mother " _mommy would never do that, would she?"_ Marron thought, she was right however, her mother would never hit her let alone that hard. While Marron was thinking about that slap Dr.Myuu came into view "Hello Marron, nice to meet you my name is Dr.Myuu, I'm an associate of your mother" The mad doctor introduced himslef "Why would mommy ever work with you?! You mean man!" Marron snapped "Let's just say that your mother recognize that working with me wiill benefit you and her" Dr.Myuu said holding what seems to be surgery tools at the ready "Now good night because the next time you wake up, you will be put into good use" Dr.Myuu said before he sedates Marron and put her to sleep.

Krillin was doing his usual routine patrol, it had been 3 days since 18 left him, he's still depressed as hell even shutting out Goku of all people from helping. When he came back to his outpost to write a report about this months city crime rates, he was greeted by a familiar pair of icy blue orbs "Hey, why so depressed mini mon- I mean Krillin?" It was 17, the twin brother of the woman of his nightmares now "H-hey 17... it's nothing" Krillin lied "Really? it's nothing? Look.. I couldn't care less about you but I felt like your mood right now has to do something with my sister... so stop lying and spill it" 17 countered "Oh.. you didn't know? She left me 17 and she took Marron" Krillin bluntly spoke the truth "Wait... WHAT?!!" 17 asked clearly suprised and taken back on what his sister had done.

" _There's no way that's her, she would kill herself first if she were to divorce with the cue ball"_ 17 thought because he knows deep down it's true, 18 would kill herself if she was getting divorced with Krillin considering how Krillin saved her internally by somehow resurrecting 18's humanity with his love and devotion to her, 17 thought of this when both Krillin and 18 just finished their honeymoon to visit him in his cabin, he look at his sister and noticed how happy she was, 17 said to himslef that he would never admit this, but he's grateful that 18 met the cue ball "Hey midge-I mean Krillin... I-I don't know what to say but... this is odd... really odd" 17 said to Krillin. "What's odd 17?" Krillin asked "That my sister would leave you and take your cute blonde living doll with her instead of leaving her with you so she can forget you... well how about we search for her shall we? I still got 2 days left on my vacation and I'm planning on meeting my wife and kids after this" 17 said "Now that you mention it... it does sound odd... okay then 17, let's find her" Krillin replied getting onto his feet "Do you know where her supposedly new "lover" is?" 17 asked Krillin "No, not really... She never told me because after she told me that she's leaving she just took of" Krillin said "Huh... well then I guess it'll be an interesting search" 17 replied as both men raise their Ki and flew in search of 18

 **Well there you have it folks, sorry if it's short I'm kind of in a mess having to change my schedule drastically but don't worry I'll be making the next chapter every time I have some spare relaxation moments, See ya!**


End file.
